This invention is directed to a product dispenser and more particularly it is directed to a product dispenser which is assumed to be amusing and enjoyable to children.
Heretofore different types of dispensers have been used for dispensing different products. Such dispensers may be hand-held or large stand-up types.
This dispenser is of the hand-held type which dispenses candy, gum, gum balls, etc. by operation of the dispenser.
An object of the invention is to provide a dispenser which is easy to operate, has a pleasing appearance, and is amusing for children.
Another object is to provide a dispenser which is mechanically operated to dispense a product.
Yet another object is to provide a product dispenser which can be held in one""s hand for dispensing a product.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be obvious to those skilled in the art upon reading the specification and viewing the drawings.